


The Countdown

by Error707 (noiriarti)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noiriarti/pseuds/Error707
Summary: Saeyoung thinks he might have just found Saeran's secret. No matter how much he denies it, Saeran knows that Saeyoung knows. In the meantime, Zen fends off Sarah, and Jumin thinks maybe all that anger is another emotion. What Jumin doesn't know is that MC defended Zen from a rabid fan, the famous Echo Girl, and now Zen (maybe) has a teeny tiny crush on MC. With Yoosung stressed over midterms and Jaehee working even longer hours, tensions are running high in the R.F.A. It all culminates in a New Year's Eve Party, where several badly-timed kisses break everything open.





	1. I Don't Have a Secret

**Author's Note:**

> First MysMes fic! I hope you guys like it! If you have any positive/negative/neutral feedback, I always appreciate reviews!  
> I hope you enjoy it!  
> ... And I'm sorry if it starts out a bit slow!  
> Caution:  
> Swearing. And m/m elements...

ZEN:  
Anyone here?

ZEN:  
My director just called.

ZEN:  
I got an awesome new part with some famous actress…

Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom

ZEN:  
Sound girl or something…?

Jaehee Kang:  
Hello.

ZEN:  
Hey, are you ready for my next musical? The recording will air on TV!

Jaehee Kang:  
(excitement emoji)  
To see Zen’s perfect acting

Jaehee Kang:  
And beautiful voice

Jaehee Kang:  
In such HD and perfect audio?

MC has entered the chatroom

MC:  
A new role? That’s amazing!

Jaehee Kang:  
I hope you’ll watch it with me, MC.

ZEN:  
Since the special isn’t live, I can watch it with you.

Jaehee Kang:  
Maybe we can make a viewing party?

707 has entered the chatroom

MC:  
Awesome!

MC:  
God Seven has graced us with his presence~~!!

707:  
7

707:  
0

707:  
7!!!!!

ZEN:  
(… emoji)  
You two are ridiculous.

707:  
(large font) You’re doing a production with…

707:  
The one and only

ZEN:  
Just say it.

707:  
ECHO GIRL?!?!?!??!?!?!?!  
(love emoji)

ZEN:  
Echo girl! That was her name…

Jaehee Kang:  
I think I heard something about her somewhere.

Jumin Han has entered the chatroom

Jumin Han:  
Hello.

ZEN:  
Ugh. I was just feeling better about myself.

MC:  
Did something happen?

707:  
You don’t think you have MCDS, do you?!

Jaehee Kang:  
(… emoji)

Jumin Han:  
(… emoji)

ZEN:  
I’m not Yoosung;;

ZEN:  
Anyway, what do you guys know about ‘Echo Girl?’

Jumin Han:  
I believe she might have done some modeling for C&R a while ago.

Jumin Han:  
Assistant Kang, check our records and find everything you can about her.

ZEN:  
Don’t send Jaehee back to work on her break!!

Jumin Han:  
This shouldn’t take more than ten minutes, right, Assistant Kang?

Jaehee Kang:  
(sad emoji)  
Yes, Mr. Han;;

Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom

ZEN:  
Jumin Han, I can’t believe you! You’re a terrible boss!

MC:  
I think Jumin’s just trying to help.

Jumin Han:  
Thank you for your understanding.

ZEN:  
It’s still not alright for Jaehee;;

ZEN:  
I have to go now;;;; It was nice talking to you, MC.

MC:  
Bye! Think of me now and then while you rehearse!

ZEN:  
Gosh, you really are cute;; 

707:  
(love emoji)

ZEN has left the chatroom

Jumin Han has left the chatroom

707:  
Lolol they left

MC:  
I wish they’d stop fighting…

707:  
Yeah. But what can you do? They’ve always been like this.

MC:  
Why so serious, Seven?

707:  
Just got a lot of work so I’m tired!

MC:  
Then eat some HBC!!!

707:  
I almost forgot about the 

707:  
Honey

707:  
Buddha

707:  
Chips!!!!

MC:  
Go. Talk to you when you finish!

MC has left the chatroom

707 has left the chatroom

 

Saeyoung put his phone down and looked at the computer screen. The room was lit with its soft glow.

“What’s wrong, brother? Aren’t you going to do your job? Or should I do it for you?” Saeran’s voice came from the doorway. Taking a sip of tea, he leaned against it casually. The material of the chair shifted as Saeyoung made himself comfortable in the seat.

“I’m good, but thanks,” his breath caught and he paused, “What do you think of MC?”

“Kind of sudden, but okay. She’s nice… I suppose.” Saeran looked away and hid his mouth by taking a swig of tea. Suddenly, Saeyoung gasped and put his fingers to his temples. Dropping his tea and scowling, Saeran glared at him.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Reading your mind using our twin telepathy,” Saeyoung said, grinning widely, “I can sense you’re lying!”

“About what? She is a nice person.”

“That’s not all you think about her, hmmmm? Am I right?” Saeyoung smiled even wider and dropped his hands. 

“Yeah. I think she’s understanding,” Saeran scoffed.

“Aaaaand? What else?”¬

“Nothing else.”

“Yeah, right. And the sky’s green.”

“Just drop it.” His face twitched in irritation.

“Oh, come on, we both know you like her.”

“I SAID, DROP IT!” Saeran’s face was twisted into an angry shout. Have I gone too far…? Saeyoung wondered, reeling back. Something was engraved deep in Saeran’s expression; his posture was offensive, sure, but his eyes looked awfully defensive. I was right…

And so he was. But, to be perfectly honest, how could Saeran not love her? She showed him kindness when he was still a part of Mint Eye. Hell, she brought out his good side when he was recovering. MC visited him whenever she could, holding his hand the whole time. Honestly, she was just, so, so soft and he was, well, a recovering murderer who had been doing evil for the majority of his life. Who was he to even think he could stand even the slightest shot with a girl like that? So he kept his crush 2buried deep, deep inside the recesses of his heart. Somewhere deep inside his mind, he knew he wasn’t doing it to protect his own feelings. It was absolutely, totally, not even a bit because the rest of the R.F.A. would essentially skin him alive when and if he even made any sort of advance toward her. That, of course, didn’t mean that his heart didn’t beat just a little faster when she was around. He also maybe, just maybe found a way for an alert to be sent to his phone whenever she was in the chatroom. Maybe. The thing about her was, she understood him, or at least tried to. And when she didn’t, she was caring and patient. In short, his little seedling of a crush grew into the twisted monster we know as love.  
Saeran practically ran out the door, his tea sloshing around his cup. The liquid spilled over the edge of the cup, making him yelp and walk even faster. He braced himself against the kitchen table and tried to steady his already ragged breathing. What was wrong with him? Why did he even still have hope? MC deserved someone who would cherish her and understand exactly how wonderful she was. Someone like Yoosung, or Jumin, or Zen (he excluded Jaehee only because he wasn’t completely sure of her sexuality; it was a pain whenever someone automatically assumed he was gay and he didn’t want the same thing to happen to that nice woman). Saeran looked behind him, at Seven’s room, where he could hear the soft, consistent clicks of his fingers starting back up on the keyboard. So Saeyoung wasn’t coming to see if he was alright? Dick. Saeran took a few minutes to steady himself and walked back through the hall.

“Hey, Saeran…”

“What the FUCK do you want?” He snapped impatiently. No one had time for this shit, but, for some reason, Saeyoung’s face twisted into a grin.

“So you really do like her!”

“Where did you even get that idea?” Saeran could feel his irritation building. If this idiot continued, this would be worse than that time in the hospital.

“You got mad,” he giggled, “it’s so obvious!”

“I only got mad because… because I know who she likes!” Fake it till you make it, Saeran. Fake it till you make it. Just a few seconds until you can go to your room and be at peace…

“OOH! Tell me!”

“N-no! Just… Leave me alone!”


	2. A Promise is a Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter!! Sorry for the kind of hiatus!  
> Something I haven't explicitly cleared up but I definitely should:  
> MC is not in a relationship with anyone at this point. Imagine it like a platonic deep route (so far!). Also, Saeran has been going through therapy after a period of time in the hospital and has now made a delicate peace with Saeyoung. :) Thanks for reading!

**_Saeran_ ** _has entered the chatroom_

**MC:**

Saeran! How are you?

**Saeran:**

Fine, I guess.

**Yoosung:**

Hey! How’s Seven?

**Saeran:**

^^

**Yoosung:**

Jeez, why are you so weird?

**MC:**

Maybe Saeran’s having a bad day. But that’s what we’re here for!!

**Saeran:**

I’m fine. Honestly. Really.

* * *

 

New Message Received

From **: Saeran**

I’m not.

* * *

 

**MC:**

…

**MC:**

I have to go. I have a big test tomorrow!

**Yoosung:**

Good luck, MC!!!

**_MC_ ** _has left the chatroom_

**_Saeran_ ** _has left the chatroom_

**Yoosung** :

…

**Yoosung:**

Honestly, Saeran’s only on here when MC is. Rude.

**Yoosung:**

And what’s with the long pauses?

**_Yoosung*_ ** _has left the chatroom_

* * *

 

(In the text messages)

**Saeran:**

I’m not.

**MC:**

What happened? Are you alright?

**Saeran:**

I just said I’m not.

**MC:**

I mean health-wise.

**Saeran:**

Oh.

**MC:**

Well, come on, talk to me.

**MC:**

Saeran.

**Saeran:**

Fine. Saeyoung was being a dick.

**MC:**

I’m sure he didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. What happened?

**Saeran:**

Nothing, he just got on my nerves.

* * *

_New Message Received_

From: **707**

I think Sae…

* * *

**MC:**

Hey, gimme a sec. I’m getting a text from Seven. Maybe we can clear this up together?

**Saeran:**

Wait

**Saeran:**

Don’t go

**Saeran:**

Don’t talk to him

**Saeran:**

He only lies.

**MC:**

What?? Something big must have happened.

**Saeran:**

Yeah. He made fun of me for having a crush.

**MC:**

Well, that’s rude. But he did guess correctly, right?

**Saeran:**

Maybe.

**Saeran:**

But that’s not my point. He made fun of me for it, and I almost screamed at him.

* * *

 

_New Message Received_

From **: 707**

Is that go…

* * *

 

**MC:**

Another text from Seven.

**MC:**

I’ll go give him a piece of my mind!

**Saeran:**

I said wait!

**MC:**

Okay…? I just want you guys to get along…

**MC:**

Promise me you’ll try to talk to him when you calm down, at least.

**Saeran:**

I promise.

**MC:**

I’m really happy you’re adjusting well! Fighting is perfectly normal. After you two make up, your relationship will be even stronger.

**Saeran:**

I hope so. If you want me to, I can go talk to him now.

**MC:**

okay! I’ll wait for you here.

* * *

 

Saeran turned off his phone and sighed deeply. Not a single part of him wanted to go to the other room, or even talk to Saeyoung. But MC thought it was a good idea, and it was rare for one of her ideas to turn out badly. So, Saeran peeled himself off his door and walked to Saeyoung’s room.

“Saeyoung…?” he tapped on the door

“Yesss?” Saeyoung sang.

“Remember how my therapist told me I needed to express positive feelings more?”

“Um… Nope.” _This is now how I saw this going. Fake it til you make it,_ thought Saeran.

“Well, he did, and I wanted to tell you that… I’m sorry. For snapping at you.” Something in Saeyoung’s eyes changed, softening him to the real Saeyoung.

“It’s fine. A sensitive subject. I get it. But seriously, do you…?” A hint of 707 returned near the end of his statement. Saeyoung’s face pulled into a smirk as he regarded Saeran, waiting for an answer. Saeran dutifully rolled his eyes.

“Do I what?” Saeran asked, mentally bracing himself. From knowing the new 707 for a few months, Saeran knew the look sprouting in his face.

“Do you _like like_ MC?” Saeyoung smirked. His glasses shone with the light emanating from the monitor behind him. In his mind, Saeran was panicking. Lying was bad, very, very bad, but, at the same time, Saeyoung wasn’t known for his secret-keeping abilities.

“I…I…Fine. Yes, I like MC.” He replied, looking directly at Saeyoung, who fist pumped the air and whooped before spinning around in his leather office chair. Perhaps it was just the bad lighting in the room, but Saeran could swear he saw Saeyoung’s face fall for a split second. At the moment, though, Saeran thought nothing of it.

"I knew you were lying when you said you knew her crush!"

“So, can you promise me you’ll let me have her?” Saeran hazarded. Saeyoung looked up, a masked 707 smile plastered over his face.

“Hell yeah!” He burst out giggling, “You two would be awesome together!”

“Well, then,” Saeran rolled his eyes and asked, “Could you do me a favor and delete the texts you sent MC about me?”

“All of them?”

“No, no, just the ones you sent fifteen minutes ago.”

“Oh, yeah, duh!” Saeyoung opened his phone and started to unsend the messages, carefully waiting for Saeran to stop watching and walk back to his room to tell MC they had made up. As Saeran’s socked feet padded down the hall, Saeyoung looked at the messages. How had Saeran known those had existed? He had only sent those to MC. So he had talked to MC about their fight. Given the timeframe, Saeyoung could conclude that MC was the one who had convinced Saeran to apologize. That meant she was lowkey mad at Seven, which meant she was purposefully avoiding his texts. Saeyoung’s finger hovered over the unsend button, until he finally tapped it to unsend his two messages. Instead, he began to write a new message. Saeran was his brother, which meant Saeyoung knew him better than anyone. So, Saeyoung knew Saeran would never gather the courage to tell MC. And Saeyoung knew that he wasn’t going to give up MC _that_ easily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven suggests a party, and Jumin faces something he never thought he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow y'all! It's practically been a whole year! For those of you who have held out this long and are reading this, thank you so much for all your support! I'm sorry about the long hiatus, but school and extracurriculars have taken over my life. Also, (I hope) my writing has improved a bit since last chapter.   
> WARNING: This chapter is purely transitional-- The plot really picks up next time with a harem, MC's sweaters, and a failing wingman.  
> Finally, here are my plans for the future:  
> *Saeyoung Good, Normal, and Bad ends  
> *Saeran Good, Normal, and Bad ends  
> (I really couldn't choose one's heart to break haha)

**_MC_ ** _has entered the chatroom_

**MC:**

Is anyone here…?

**MC:**

I guess not.

**_707_ ** _has entered the chatroom_

**MC:**

Seven!! What’s up?

**707:**

I was just thinking

**707:**

Have you thought about a New Years’ Party?

**707:**

I mean, Christmas, like, just passed

**707:**

Let’s do it!!!

**MC:**

I’d love to, but it’s kind of short notice for the guests.

**707:**

I meant just RFA members. For some bonding!!!!

**707:**

With Saeran and everything!

**MC:**

Oh, I could do that! Does anyone else have plans?

**_Yoosung_ ** _has entered the chatroom_

**707:**

Yoosung!! Yoo-Yoo!! Are you coming to the R.F.A. New Year’s Party?

**Yoosung:**

Huh? A party?

**Yoosung:**

I think I could make it. I have a test two days later, though, so I’ll probably be studying.

**707** :

Ugh, you’re so stiff Yoo-Boo!!

**MC:**

Are you in LOLOL withdrawal?

**707:**

The cure is eggs!

**_Jaehee Kang_ ** _has entered the chatroom_

**Yoosung:**

Eggs;;;;;;

**Jaehee Kang:**

Stop tormenting Yoosung

**MC:**

Are you going to the party, Jaehee?

**Jaehee Kang:**

Most likely

**Jaehee Kang:**

Unless Mr. Han gives me extra work, that is;;

**MC:**

Oh, I’m sure Jumin wouldn’t do that.

**MC:**

And anywa

**SAERAN CALLING**

MC was interrupted in the middle of the chat by a call from Saeran. The two of them hadn’t spoken for about a day, and her heart raced at the prospect of talking to him, of hearing his voice, of hearing his words. Saeran had been more and more open with MC recently, and she absolutely loved it. There was a certain breed of love MC had for each one of her RFA colleagues. Her brand of love for Saeran was of a nurturing kind. She wanted him happy, healthy. MC knew it would take time to help Saeran feel happy. But she would hold his hand until he felt better. A quick press of a button later, and she was on the line with Saeran. 

“Hey hey hey!”

* * *

“You know, imitation is considered to be the sincerest form of flattery.” Jumin said casually, not looking up from the report. Honestly, the silence made both  of them uncomfortable, but neither was about to give up and break it in any other manner than the occasional quip.

“Yeah. Flattering Jumin Han. The trust fund kid. Bite me,” Zen growled from behind gritted teeth, “This is only for a role, so stop thinking I’m sucking up.” Jumin cocked an eyebrow at him and gingerly placed the report on the table.

“Prove it.”

“What the hell are you saying?” Zen furrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms.

“I’m proposing a test. I’ll give you a situation, and you have to say what the character would do. That way, you know if you understand the character or not, and we can end our misery.”

“Amen to that. What’s the situation?” Zen sat up straight, putting his arms on the table.

“Let’s imagine you’re the heir to a large, international company. Your father is being seduced by yet another snake of a gold-digger. They’ve tied you up into a nice little package and want you to get married to her annoying student.” Jumin recited what had been happening to him recently like he was a machine. A stab of pain made its way into his heart at the thought. Another woman had found her way into the bedroom of his father. Jumin supposed her father saw her as an upgrade; after all, she was more saccharine than the old model. Jumin had never been one to meddle in his father’s affairs, but it was getting really blatant. His father’s “Glammy” could never resist butting her head into a meeting or deal. Then, she reared her ugly head to “help” Jumin. Her idea of help, though, included a woman named Sarah with a penchant for Frada bags and the finer things in life (read: Jumin’s wallet). The worst of it was his father. Blinded by love had never felt so literal an expression.

“Of course. If this didn’t already sound enough like a dating sim,” Zen said. Jumin shot a glare he reserved for irritating assistants at Zen and narrowed his eyes briefly. He wouldn’t allow himself to be shaken up by this… nobody. It was fine.

“What does your character do?” Zen thought for a minute. It wasn’t too hard a question intuitively for Zen, but he wanted to consider all possible angles, just like his character would. After all, his character was analytic and cold; two things which didn’t come naturally to Zen.

“Uh, I’d start by telling my father he doesn’t control me. And politely declining. Then, I’d try to expose the lady’s motives,” Zen said as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully, “to, you know, prove it?”

Quickly, Jumin thought about the logistics of the plan in his mind and considered their potential. He couldn’t really point blank tell his father that so bluntly, but the sentiment was definitely something he needed to convey.  But there was quite a bit of potential to expose Glam for what she was. Actually, Jumin had been considering doing just that; but the question was how to do it without just turning his father against him. The number one thing he needed to do was get his father on his side. Zen was right, though, he needed proof to turn his father. Getting ideas from an actor was a bit beneath a corporate heir like Jumin (or so he thought), but Jumin had to admit Zen was on the right track.

“Did I prove myself, o trust fund kid?” Zen’s nickname got no response from Jumin, though. Jumin’s mind was firmly ensnared in the ways in which he could access a credit report.

In the end, Zen and Jumin fell back into their routine of look, scowl, and repeat. Zen took that moment to consider Jumin. He had been acting off lately, but then again, that could have just been another (failed) attempt at Jumin humor. Zen didn’t know, nor was he sure he cared. And Jumin was too preoccupied to even  answer his damn question. Zen wasn’t even sure why he was still torturing himself by sitting in Jumin’s stupid penthouse.  So, he stood up.

On the other side of the table, Jumin was contemplating the meaning of love and why his father was so enamored by it. How could he study love? Zen was an expert on love as portrayed in social media. Then again, the idea of speaking to that cat-hater more than needed put him on edge. Jumin made a mental note to ask Assistant Kang before he looked at Zen, whose hand was on the door.

“Alright then, bye, I guess.” Zen ducked his head and pulled on the handle. On the other side, he was met with someone who was about to knock. His eyes were assaulted with various shades of magenta (all garish; none matching). And his nose hit a wall of top-of-the-line Very Berry Fantasy Romance perfume. If Zen’s senses hadn’t been on high alert, he would never have picked up on the word that slipped softly through Jumin’s lips.

“Sarah.”

   


   



	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeran makes a call and Zen gets hella petty.

“Hey hey hey!” 

“Ah, um, hey, MC,” Saeran said.

“What’s up?” MC tapped her fingers on Rika’s kitchen table absentmindedly while she waited for a response.

“Oh, nothing much. I, uh,” Saeran stuttered, “I was wondering if you were interested in coming over tomorrow to help us clean up our Christmas stuff. Saeyoung went a little overboard with our first “family Christmas,” and, well…”

“I’d love to! Do you want to go to a movie after?”

“I’m not sure if I’ll be up for being in public,” Saeran paused, but then he heard the tiniest hitch in MC’s voice over the line, and he reconsidered. “But I can try.”

“That’s great! We’ll see when I come over if we’ll stay in or go out, ‘kay?” Saeran’s heart beat a little harder when he thought about MC watching a movie with him, alone. Maybe he’d put his arm around her shoulders. He imagined the feel of her soft sweater under his fingers and the gentle weight of her head resting on his shoulder. In other words, beautiful bliss. Thinking of the smell of her hair filling his nose, a movie flashing on the TV screen, and the warmth of her body near his practically gave Saeran a dizzy spell.

“Yeah. See you at 5?”

“Definitely!” The line clicked shut and Saeran set his phone down. He couldn’t decide if he wanted to watch a romance or a horror movie. Either way, he had so much to prepare.

* * *

She stood in the doorway like she owned the place, all chewing gum, perfume, and supremacy. Zen was an actor, which meant he could spot an act a million miles away. And this woman reeked of fake. Absolutely, positively reeked. Who was she? Why was she so fake? What did she want?

Then it hit Zen, like a truck in an intersection mowing down a pedestrian. She was an actress. A bad one, but she fit the role like a glove—typical typecasting. This woman was an actress hired by Jumin Han, just to fuck around with his mind. Just to run him like lab rat through a sick, twisted maze.

Jumin Han, who always had to prove he was the best, that he was always right. Alright, maybe he was right that Zen didn’t entirely understand his mind, but who really could? He could copy it, at least, and that was all he would need for a one-time role. To test his limits this hard was too far, even for the Trust fund kid. And, to think, Zen had just begun trusting Jumin! After all, MC made him open his eyes to at least try to see what Jumin wanted and why. Zen had asked for his help shamelessly because he trusted in Jumin being a decent human being who wouldn’t pull something like this on him.

It was too bad, really, that all of MC’s work should go to waste. She would tell him to just listen, to just hear out what Han would tell him. Sweet, sweet MC, who did not see what he was seeing right now. The beautiful, kind, gentle girl was oh-so-wrong. Jumin Han had never been understanding; and he never would be. MC, despite her endearing efforts, had failed.

Zen’s thought process turned from MC, the most optimistic and bright person he knew, to something much darker. He didn’t mind sinking to Han’s level, he did it all the time, after all. It takes two to tango, and it just so happened Zen was very good at dancing.

“Where’s—“ said the mystery woman.

“I know who you’re looking for. But I think it prudent to tell you the engagement is off,” Zen interrupted, perfectly monotone.

“Wait, what? How do you even know about that?” Sarah appeared flustered and took a breath to start a new sentence, but Zen cut her off yet again. His irritation was growing, but he fought to keep it under control. He was playing a role, after all.

“Doesn’t matter. Are we done here?” asked Zen. He paused for a second, waiting for a response, but he only got shocked silence. “Yes? Alright, goodbye.” The door slamming shut in Sarah Choi’s face echoed through the penthouse.

A silence fell over the room. At some point, Zen wasn’t sure when, Jumin had stood up, and was staring at Zen. His chest rose and fell quickly as he tried to comprehend what had just happened.

In Zen’s mind, it was the eye of the storm.


	5. Chapter 5

“So you got to flaunt your money even when I’m trying to be nice to you,” Zen concluded as he approached Jumin at the table.

“You’re despicable, you know that?” His voice was loud and upset. As someone who had started out with nothing, Zen saw Jumin as a rich, vindictive son of a bitch who was flaunting his money in Zen’s face. But what he had done now was the worst thing yet.

“What on Earth are you talking about?” Jumin’s heart was already pounding from the reminder that he was going to be forced into a marriage. His breathy yet confused response startled Zen. He had expected a snooty admission of guilt. What was this fresh hell? Jumin was an asshole, but not a liar. Not to him.

“I can’t believe you’d hire an actress just to prove I couldn’t stay in character,” Zen’s eyes were flaming as he snapped at Jumin, “What did you want to do, huh? Prove you’re better? Prove that just because you have all the money, you can do whatever and mess with whoever?!” Zen was downright yelling by now. He was hurt as hell because, for a millisecond, he had underestimated how vindictive Jumin really was.

“I never—“ Jumin got cut off by the ranting of Zen.

“I thought that maybe, just maybe, you’d put aside our differences to help me. If not for our friendship, then for the stability of the RFA! But nooooo, Jumin Han always must be right! Jumin Han must always make fun of Zen!”

“I’d like to point out that I rarely instigate anything and—“ Jumin got cut off once more, his blood boiling. It was rare for him to get this wound up, but he had his moments. His straight face started to twist slightly.

“You? Not starting anything? Give me a break, you m-“

“Oh, shut up for once!” Jumin lost his temper, clenching his fists so hard he thought he might actually break the thin skin on his palms. His cool was entirely gone. He felt naked, bare, and entirely unprotected. Like all his tangled web of thoughts were there, out in the open, for anyone to see. He hated the feeling the second it began. Zen, on the other hand, stayed silent.

“I drew the example earlier from my personal life. It’s, it’s my situation. Right now. That, um, that was my,” he swallowed, wanting to spit out the word along with the feeling it caused, “fiancée.”

“That was your… You were.. What?” Zen was at a loss for words. He hadn’t expected this. After the shock passed, his brain set into overdrive. No wonder the woman sounded like she was fake; she wasn’t an actress, but a liar. He felt like an idiot, even though there was no way in hell he could have predicted this. He shouldn’t have been that accusatory, but then again, he _was_ dealing with Jumin Han.

“Yes.”

“So… She’s a gold digger, huh?” Jumin nodded in response as his heart rate slowed the slightest bit. He was a man in shambles.  His suit jacket had been taken off, his sleeves had been rolled up quickly in frustration, and his heart had felt like it was left out to dry.

“But, you said, earlier, you didn’t have proof, right?”

“Well, yes.” Zen sat down, directly next to Jumin’s earlier seat.

“C’mon, then. We’ve got some pretty damning evidence to find.” Jumin looked at him, entirely surprised. Then, he sat down.

Two hours later, it was dark out, and Jumin Han had found what he needed. Two hours with Hyun Ryu. Two hours entirely  focused, with no bickering, no conversations about words exchanged or their meaning. All that mattered was that they found what they needed. They were more than exhausted, and rightfully so. They spent all the time on the phone, online. It was a taste of what the assistants felt every day. Their day drew to a close after they found a credit report, something not even Chairman Han could refute.

“Hey, Han?” Zen paused as he stood to leave.

“Yes?”

“This is a really bad situation. And you handled it kind of okay. But, you know, if only you’d stop flaunting your money and showed what you were thinking, like today, maybe you’d almost become a,” Zen paused, looking for the correct word, “…semi-decent guy.” A quick smile flitted over his face for a split second. Although he wasn’t completely fine with Jumin, Zen realized that Jumin had shown some real emotion. Zen had been wrong, but because he was wrong, he could really see the kind of person Jumin could be. Yes, he was a cold, repressed fool, but less of a cold, repressed fool now.

“Thanks for this. It was… something. We should do it again sometime,” said Zen.

“What, you mean trying to expose a couple of gold diggers after fighting? Perhaps we might skip the fighting next time.” Zen chuckled and moved toward the door. He said his goodbye and got into the lavish elevator. It was really MC who brought them there. She was the reason they were brought together and made them better than ever before. That kind, nurturing woman had wormed her way into everyone’s hearts. Zen opened his phone. Maybe he hoped to see a certain person logged into it.

Jumin, in the meantime, was left standing in the middle of his penthouse with a million unanswered questions. The knot in his mind had grew exponentially and shrunk immediately afterward, but he knew exactly the thread which would unravel all of it and return his life to normal. Maybe it would be even better after the

What was love, and why was everyone so obsessed with it?

* * *

 

MC felt sloppy. She had barely thrown on some sweats and shoved her hair into a messy bun before running out. She figured that, because they were cleaning, it would be pointless to get all dressed up only to lug heavy boxes around and sweat through all her clothes. In the end, she hadn’t even put on makeup. Her heeled boots clicked along the cement sidewalk as she hurried down the empty street. It had already turned dark only minutes ago, bathing the city’s skyscrapers in the silver color of a night filled with snow.

The second she rounded the corner to the Choi residence, she could see exactly what Saeran meant. The fence around the house was decked out in steamers and candy canes. It practically had the word Saeyoung written in glitter. MC briefly wondered how Seven’s enemies hadn’t been practically drawn to the huge target. She imagined an e-vite saying “Genius Hackers here!!” and pointing to the only light in the neighborhood and she burst out laughing. A small blush tinted her cheeks as she realized the only other pedestrians were openly staring at the weird girl laughing in the middle of the sidewalk. She quickly ducked her head and kept giggling as she walked to the door. Just as she was about to knock on the door, it whoosed open.

Saeran leaned against the doorway casually.

The second he saw her, he could only see how cute she looked. At all her R.F.A. parties, MC always looked perfect with a full face of makeup and a flawless dress that hugged her body, but Saeran loved this version of MC just as much. She was the most honest like this, purely MC with nothing added. Not that she looked any less or more beautiful with or without makeup or fancy clothes. She was always beautiful to him. Though, he liked to imagine this is what she would look like if she was with him every day. God, how much he wanted that. A messy bun framed her face with beautiful brown hair and her cheeks were flushed with the cold. The smile she gave him practically made his heart implode.

When she threw her arms around his shoulders, his heart reconstructed itself just so it could fall apart again.


End file.
